gran_turismofandomcom-20200223-history
Acura CL 3.2 Type-S '01
|engine = J32A2 with VTEC |aspiration = NA |torque = 232.1 ft-lb / 3,500-5,500 rpm |power = 259 HP / 6,100 rpm |pp = 418 PP |speed = |distance = |topspeed = |0-60 = |gt5type = |weight = |ptwratio = |kg|lb|abbr=on}} per horsepower |gt6type = |displacement = 3,200cc |length = 191 inches |width = 70 inches |height = 55 inches}} The Acura CL 3.2 Type-S '01 is a Road car produced by Acura. It appears in every main Gran Turismo game to date since Gran Turismo 3: A-Spec, with the exception of Gran Turismo Sport. Colors There are five colors available for this vehicle: *Sundance Gold *San Marino Red *Nighthawk Black Pearl *Satin Silver Metallic *Taffeta White Description "The 2nd generation, high-quality personal coupé with sports performance befitting an Acura." Acura, Honda's premium car division, exists in only a few markets worldwide. Although the brand is well-known in the U.S. (where the brand was created in 1986), Acura had no presence in countries such as Japan. Therefore, it was no surprise when Honda created cars with the Acura badge strictly for the U.S market. The CL luxury coupe was one such car. The 2-door was created primarily to take on the BMW 3 Series coupe and the Mercedes-Benz CLK. The car first made its debut in 1997, and s second-generation version appeared in 2000 after a complete redesign. The 221 BHP powerplant of the CL was based on the same 3.2-liter V6 found in the NSX. The main difference was that the CL's engine incorporated SOHC instead of the DOHC used in the NSX. But the top-of-the-line CL Type-S received a higher compression ratio that resulted in 260 BHP and 232.1 ft-lb of torque. It came mated to an electronically controlled 5-speed automatic with manual shifting. The suspension system consisted of double-wishbone at all four corners that provided excellent cornering and stability. It made the FF (Front engine, Front drive) car feel like a true rear-wheel driver. Although the CL Type-S was positioned as a luxury coupe, the strong emphasis on sportiness in driving performance was indicative of the Acura brand's Honda heritage. The car was discontinued in 2004, making way for the new TL sedan. Acquisition GT3 This car can be bought at the Acura dealership for 34,230 Credits. GT4 This car can be bought at the Used Car Showroom (Late '90s) for around 24,100 Credits. The exact price of the car may vary depending on the mileage. GTPSP This car can be purchased for 32,180 Credits. GT5 As a Standard car, the Acura CL 3.2 Type-S '01 can be purchased from the Used Car Dealership for 27,846 Credits. It is a Level 2 car. GT6 This car can be purchased for 32,180 Credits. It is a simplified car. Pictures Acura_CL_3.2_Type-S_'01_(GT3).jpg|The Acura CL 3.2 Type-S '01 as it appears in Gran Turismo 3: A-Spec. It originally lacked the front license plate and it had a different front grill. Acura_CL_3.2_Type-S_'01_-_Rear_(GT3).jpg|The rear of the Acura CL 3.2 Type-S '01 in Gran Turismo 3: A-Spec. The rear license plate of the car originally had a white background. The Acura logo present on said license plate is also different. Acura_CL_3.2_Type-S_'01_-_Rear.jpg|The rear of the Acura CL 3.2 Type-S '01 in Gran Turismo 4. Both front and rear license plates now have a black background. Video References Category:GT3 Cars Category:GT4 Cars Category:GTPSP Cars Category:GT5 Cars Category:GT6 Cars Category:Acura Cars Category:Cars accepting dirt tyres Category:2000s automobiles Category:Coupes Category:Naturally Aspirated Cars Category:Level 2 Cars